


A matter of luck

by feelthenoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost A Songfic, AsaNoya - Freeform, Cute Date, Fluff, I WANT THEM TO ACTUALLY DATE, M/M, You cant' imagine it, i ship them so much, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a story about how me, an insecure, imperfect and incomplete guy, found, within you, the confidence, the perfection and the complement he was missing to be truly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of luck

**Author's Note:**

> Every Haikyuu character that appears in this story is Furudate Haruichi's property.  
> I wrote this while listening (non-stop lol) a duet by P!nk and Nate Ruess of the song "Just Give Me a Reason". And well, I reccommend to read the story with this song as a background. Obviously, that will be your choice, I'm just suggesting.
> 
> This story was firstly written in spanish, and you can find it in my profile, jic you want to read it in spanish ¿?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ヽ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ☆

I'm a lucky man. A very lucky man.

I always thought it was impossible that you turned around and looked at me. But truth was that I was the one being observed. And the truth is that I have always been a bit absent-minded, apart from naive, a bit introverted, pretty coward and a little bit stupid and clumsy (well, at least when i am off the court...).  
But you didn't care about it.

"Asahi-san! We're gonna be late for the movie!"  
"I'm coming!"

That day we left school earlier than usual. Practice was cancelled because the third gym was going to be used, and you came out with the idea of going to the cinema to watch one of the new movies that were released. I didn't refuse, of course.  
It took us a lot to decide the seats; you wanted to be nearer to the screen while i wanted to be at the back. In the end, we decided to stay in the center of it. We bought popcorn with butter because you liked it. And you bought something sweet for me.  
I think I've never been so distracted while watching a movie. We talked most of the time, and people told us to shut up a lot of times.

"In the end I didn't know if that guy was good or bad" you complained when we were leaving the cinema.  
"Well, that's because you didn't pay attention in the whole movie, Noya" i laughed softly, because that was totally your fault.  
"That's because I prefer to talk to Asahi-san instead of watching a movie" you said, a huge smile on your face. I felt a couple of quick beats on my chest. Ah, we were dating for almost two months and I was already like that...  
"W-Well, you were the one who proposed to come here..."  
"Well, that's how dates are supposed to be, right? Although I definitively have a better time with you alone"

I don't know how I was able to hold my urge of hugging you right there, in the middle of the street, surrounded by people. But I did, and instead I took your hand carefully.  
I was afraid that you wouldn't let me do it, but i was really happy when you didn't refuse, and without hesitating you intertwined your fingers with mine.  
When we started dating, i didn't thought that you were going to make me this happy. Your smile, in that moment, was the only thing that could cheer me up completely. Caressing your hair, even if it was one of my whims, evoked a sense of calmness inside of me that couldn't be put into words. Sleeping with you by my side, without needing you to do anything else than cuddle or scold me for not hugging you filled my heart with joy. And a kiss on your forehead left my heart as (or more) nervous as when it was a kiss on your lips.  
It was like a dream, even if it sounds cheesy. Maybe... i didn't deserve any of this. Maybe something like that wasn't destined for me. To know that you loved me the same way that I did, and that even with me having so many faults I was still being someone you wanted to look instead of any other people. I owed Daichi a big one.

"Is there something wrong?" we had just left the shopping centre and we were walking on the main street, calmly.  
"Uh... no, nothing" I answered, getting out of my thoughts abruptly.  
"Are you sure?" you asked again, this time looking at me curious and bringing yourself a bit closer than usual.  
"Y-Yes..." I stuttered unconsciously. Of course, how was i supposed to not being nervous if suddenly you were standing in front of me, centimeters your face from mine, besides of staring at me with a not-too-convinced look.  
"... Asahi-san, I'm not as intelligent as you, but I'm not stupid either. There's something wrong with you. You've been acting weird"  
"Uh..." «I can't tell him something as embarassing as that!»  
"If you don't tell me, I'm going home" and you turned around, giving me your back and even letting my hand go so you could cross both your ams in front of your chest.  
"N-No!" «He'll get mad for real!»  
"So?" your turned only enough like to look at me out of the corner of your eye.  
"Uh... I was thinking..." I mumbled. I wasn't used to saying what was going on through my mind normally. But somehow I always ended up doing it, because of you.  
"Hm?"  
"... you" I looked somewhere else, nervous. I felt my face burning, and I'm sure it was not because of the sun.  
"Ah?"  
"... of you, Noya..."

You kept silent, but i was still not looking at you. But when i did, i saw your rosy cheeks. Maybe even more than mine.

"Y-You are exaggerating. That was all?"  
"Eh?"  
"Why do you feel so shy about saying it? I... I think of you the whole day, Asahi-san", you said, without blinking. You were totallly sure of what you were saying. Have you ever felt so embarrassed and happy at the same time that you can't put it into words? Well, that happened to me then. I felt how my chest was about to explode.

And it was an impulse. I just noticed that i was hugging you when you lifted your arms to my shoulders and hugged me back. I hid my face in your neck, and tried to calm down a bit. Being so near to you made me be someone irrationally shy, and there was not any other reason for it that my feelings for you overflowing out of control in my heart.

"You're a real dumb... Thinking of me when you have me in front of you..."  
"I'm sorry, i can't help it..."  
"... It's okay"

I kept hugging you for a while in silence, while i was listening the sounds of the city around us. Was it normal that the volume of all that noise was so low? I was hearing just your breathing and the beating of my heart echoing in my ears.  
I was crazy for you, definitively.

"Asahi-san?"  
"Eh?"  
"I love you"

I think that hearing it made me remember how little i cared about others, and how much i cared about you. I moved away a bit just to kiss your forehead.

"I love you too, Nishinoya"

You smiled brigthly to me, and let me go just to hug me from my neck. And I hugged you too, this time surrounding your waist with my arms.  
In my chest, my heart was still beating really fast. And in your chest, i could feel how your heart was beating the same way as mine.  
And then i thought that i didn't deserve it, having you by my side(, privileging me). Having you there, with me, making me happy with little things. To be able to stay by your side this way, without you wanting me to leave.  
I didn't regret leaving my imperfect being in your hands, because i knew you would take care of me. That you'll be better for me than i ever imagined. I was sure that you were the right person for me.  
And I will be until my heart stops beating.

I'm a lucky man. A very lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading til the end! ∩(︶▽︶)∩


End file.
